Adventures of a Mary Sue
by oOShattered StarsOo
Summary: This a mary sue story. It's meant as a joke. Join Evangaline on her adventures at Camp. Warning the word like is in here way too many times.


**A/n hello this is a Mary sue story and it is not to be taken seriously I mean for it to be a joke. You are welcome to hate on Evangeline. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Nico etc. or camp half-blood or the Greek gods or pretty much anything in this story besides Evangeline.**

**Warning: The word like is in here way too much.**

Hiii my names is like Evangeline sparkle princess moonbeam rainbow unicorn glitter fairy. I'm at like this school in New York and its called Lakeview high, it's like horrible I am like the most popular girl there, and I'm like awesome. Everyone tells me I'm like pretty every day but my life is like so depressing and stuff like that I mean I never new my parents and I'm adopted by my aunt and uncle who like make me do chores why would anyone want me to do that. So like today at school I was just like sitting in maths being like bored when like the bell rang. The bell was my favourite song cuz like the principal like adores me. When I was walking out my maths teacher like told me to stay behind. When everyone had left she randomly like turned into like a fury and tried to like kill me but then I like kicked her and she like exploded, omg I think I like broke a nail no its not its all good. Then this guy like walked in and was like "oh my gods you're like totally awesome I have to take you to camp half-blood." And I was like, "oh cool I'm like a demigod."

On the way to camp like 20 monsters attacked us but I like killed them with my awesomeness. The guy who was like taking me to camp told me I was really pretty and told me his name but I cant like remember it cuz he's so not hot. When we got to the like camp this supermegaawesomefoxyhawt guy came up to me and was like "hi I'm Percy welcome to camp half-blood here I'll give you a tour I was like yeah sure. He showed me around camp until this like random blonde girl came up to me and was like "Percy, who is this?" After he told her my name she asked who my parents were and I was like why does it matter and she said that I had to like stay in my godly parent's cabin and I was like "I'll stay wherever I want Blondie." And I ran to like the beach. When I got there, there was this like other supermegaawesomefoxyhawt guy with like awesome hair not as awesome as my locks but still cool. He walked over to me and was like "hi I'm Nico Di Angelo, what's your name?" and I was like "Evangeline but you can call me Eva."

Then a conch shell sounded for dinner. eww conch shells are like so boring I will have to change that. I told Nico to go to the pavilion and that I would catch up to him I ran to the big house and into the room I had there and got changed into a sparkly pink top and a pink mini skirt and ran to the pavilion in like 10 inch heels. When I walked in (my hair was still perfect) everyone was like staring at me then some guy like yelled out omg she's hot. I smiled and like 4 guys fainted dead away. Then like everyone gasped as a lightning bolt appeared over my head then like all the other gods symbols flashed over my head. Omg I'm so awesome that I'm like a daughter of like all the gods cuz I'm like so awesome. I should probably tell you what I look like well I have like shimmering purple and sliver orbs (not eyes) and like perfect brown and pink locks yes the pink is like natural and I am like perfect. So anyway like everyone knelt before me and was like "hail Evangeline daughter of all the gods." It was like awesome cuz I got to pick where I sat and stay in like whatever cabin I wanted. I chose to sit with Percy today and that Blondie from earlier was like glaring at me how dare she I smiled at her and like 5 more guys fainted. I don't care if she like liked Percy he was like mine. I decided to stay in the Zeus cabin cuz there was like no one in there until I saw how like dusty it was eww dust is like so gross. So I stayed in like the Aphrodite cabin. They like all worshiped me and stuff like that. I guess I'm like a celebrity now. Then my phone rang it was my boyfriend, I was like tots allowed a phone cuz I'm like adored by everyone including Mr D. "hello Ryan we are breaking up cuz I met a perfect guy here bye." "Wait-beep beep." Yeah I like hung up on him what he was like annoying and not perfect. The Aphrodite girls gave me all this like makeup and hair stuff but it wasn't like i needed it I'm like perfect.

**How much do you want to kill her now? Please review, hating on Evangeline is welcome. **

**Question: Who is your favourite Percy Jackson charater?**

**oOShatteredStarsOo**


End file.
